Meet The Parents, Angell Family Style
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Jess asks the question all men fear: Will you meet my parents? How does Don fair? FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids! No, you're not seeing things, I really am back! At least for now. I got a request from a reader and since the request easily sparked a story in my head, I'm giving you all a new story! Yes, it's for Don and Jess. Would I write anyone else? I think not! Here's the plot; Don and Jess have been dating for only a few weeks when she asks him to meet her parents. As you can imagine, Don's gonna be very nervous. But it'll be fun! Kay, read on and have fun!

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.

This story is dedicated to CBubblesNY!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jess glanced back at her boyfriend as they both got ready for work. Worrying her lip, she decided to get this over with.

"Hey Don," she got his attention. "I was wondering if I could ask a favor."

Don nodded as he straightened his tie. "Yeah, sure babe. What is it?"

Jess turned to face Don all the way. "How would you feel about meeting my parents this weekend?"

Don just stared at Jess for a moment. They'd only been dating for three weeks, four tops. To most, meeting the parents wouldn't seem like a big thing but Don wasn't most. Then again, his relationship with Jess wasn't like most of his past. He was actually trying this time. Jess meant more to him then the girls of the past. So, decided, maybe it was time.

"I think I can handle that." Don finally said. "What day were you thinking?"

Jess had to blink in surprise. She didn't think Don would actually agree. She knew he wasn't the type for long relationships but as their time went on, she could tell he was different, he was dedicated.

"Saturday," Jess said. "Mom and Dad always spend Sunday with one of my brothers so Saturday is their free day."

Don nodded. "Saturday works just fine for me." he stood up and gave Jess a quick kiss. "It'll be fun."

Jess smiled. "Why do I get the feeling that's not really what you're thinking?"

Don laughed. "You know me entirely too well, Detective."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Saturday rolled around a lot faster then Don hoped for. As he got ready to go pick Jess up, he could still hear Danny's near hysterical laughter after being told what his best friend's weekend plans were. Stella had scolded Danny for his laughter and reassured Don it would go great but Don was still nervous. Stories went around the academy about Jess' father, Detective Sgt. Cliff Angell and they weren't encouraging for those willing to date his daughter.

One thing Don was thankful for was it was just Jess' parents he was meeting, not her four older brothers as well. He wasn't sure he could handle all of them in one visit.

Finally gathering what courage he could find, Don left to pick up Jess.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Cliff Angell watched out the window as his daughter's boyfriend parked his car and got out, meeting her at the hood with a smile and squeeze of her hand. Cliff could tell the boy was nervous and decided he'd have a little fun.

Moving out onto the porch, Cliff crossed his arms and did his best to look intimidating. And since he was six-four and well built, it wasn't all that hard.

Jess saw the look on her father's face and nearly groaned in annoyance. She knew what he was doing, that he was purposefully acting tough to freak Don out and, she glanced at her boyfriend's face, it was working. Don's blue eyes had widened a touch and his skin lost a bit of color.

Giving his hand a squeeze, she pulled him close. "Relax, I may be the baby but I can take any of them, Dad included, any day. He knows to behave."

Don swallowed. "I appreciate that, babe, but it's not really helping."

Jess gave a small sigh. "Yeah, I figured as much." she released Don's hand to give her father a hug and whisper to him. "Knock it off, Dad. Don's a really good guy and he's nervous enough."

Cliff hugged his daughter back. "It's my job, baby girl."

Jess gave Cliff a look. "I mean it, Dad. Don't make me get Mom involved."

Cliff returned the look. "Low blow, Jess." he sighed playfully. "Fine, I'll be nice to your boyfriend."

Jess stepped back. "Thank you, Dad. Don," she all but yanked the detective forward. "this is my father, Cliff Angell. Dad, this is Don Flack Jr."

Cliff narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Donald's son?"

Don nodded. "Yes sir,"

Cliff held out his hand. "Good man, great cop. I assume you're the same?"

Don shook Cliff's hand. "I try to be, sir."

Cliff scoffed. "Drop the sir, son. You're in my home, not my precinct." he motioned to the door. "Let's take this inside."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jess looked at Don as they drove home. "So, was it as bad as you feared?"

Don shrugged a bit. "No, not once we got inside. I'll admit, the Detective Sgt. act at the front door got me for a minute but your dad's a really great guy, Jess."

Jess smiled. "I'm glad you think so. He liked you too, a lot."

As Don pulled up to the curb, he took Jess' hand. "Good," he leaned over and kissed her. "But next weekend, it's your turn."

Jess laughed. "Fair enough,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, not at all how I planned it out but I like it! I miss writing these two, so much. You really have no idea. But it feels good to write this. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
